All you can be
by Darkfire51
Summary: Ranma, like his father at his age, is a near perfect physical specimen. What if the military wanted a couple for their own? What happens when their lives as soldiers ends and they have to become Saotomes again...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma, I only rent him.

Chapter 1 : Soldiers.

Kasumi answered the door and looked out to see who their visitors were. She had seen a lot of strange and unexpected things living at the dojo. But that didn't mean she would ever expect to see what appeared to be a man being accompanied by a few Japanese military soldiers.

"May I help you?"

The older man looked at her and smile friendly.

"Yes miss. I am looking for either Genma or Nodoka Saotome. I have been informed that they are both staying here after thier home was... damaged."

"Why yes, both Auntie Saotome and Mr Saotome are here right now. Please come in."

Kasumi was curious about what was going on. She knew that she'd find out soon enough. She led them to the living room where the Saotomes were currently speaking. It sometimes amazed Kasumi how Auntie Nodoka could just pick back up on being Genma's wife like he was only gone for the weekend and not a ten year training mission with their son. Nodoka was currently having tea with Genma and they were chatting about life in general. They both looked up when Kasumi lead the men into the room.

Kasumi would later say that she never saw Auntie Nodoka move, but Nodoka was suddenly holding the Saotome honor blade only an inch from the older man's neck. It was obvious that she would have killed him, except Genma was actually holding her back. He didn't look happy and it looked like he was thinking of actually releasing his wife so that she could commit murder.

"You... Get out of here you bastard."

Kasumi was about to faint. Auntie Nodoka was the traditional wife. Kasumi couldn't believe the fury and hate that was coming out of this woman.

"I assure you Mrs Saotome that I wouldn't be here if I hadn't been ordered to. It is an order from the Emperor."

At this the room stopped. Then things got really confusing.

"So I take it your little project was a success and you're here for more?"

Nodoka's nuckles were white as she gripped the sword, but she lowered it a fraction of an inch.

"Actually, the purpose of the project was a failure. Have you been watching many Sci Fi and monster movies lately? It seems the Emperor has. When Project Paragon was shown to him, he demanded it's nuetralization. He included them in that order."

"Them? You mean him, don't you?"

Nodoka raised the sword back.

The older man took a deep breath.

"No, them. They ones in charge demanded at least a second subject. Their were two born."

For the first time since this man arrived Nodoka got pale and dropped her sword. It never reached the ground because Genma caught it and held the blade against the man's neck. Finally Genma spoke.

"We had an agreement, you honorless son of a bitch. I should kill you now for my SONS deaths."

"But they're alive."

Nodoka regained her voice but began to lean on Genma. "You said the Emperor ordered their deaths."

"He did, but I was able to plead on their behalf. The Emperor was worried that they would become like many monsters seen in the movies. Itis true that an experipent of this nature has never been done before. I tried to convince him that I had them raised as close to normal as possible without threatening the experiment. He has agreed to give them a chance to prove how human they are. They are to live with their biological parent and family for three years. Boys?"

For the first time everyone looked at the two 'soldiers' that had acconpanied the strange man. They both looked like Ranma.

The two young men bowed and the one on the left spoke first.

"Hello, I am Sanji Saotome."

"And I am Choji Saotome."

Then they stood back at attention like professional military, until they were knocked off their feet. They looked down to see Nodoka holding them both and crying.

This was the sight that greeted the rest of the Tendo household and friends as they arrived.

Ranma looked to the two look alikes.

"Huh?"

ooooo

17 years ago, A normal japanese military base.

Genma was mad. He had been caught by some soldiers and had been taken here. He was in trouble and didn't even know what he had done.

Finally a man in his late thirties walked in. He didn't seem to be a soldier. In fact he looked more like a scientist.

"Greetings Mr Saotome. I am Dr Hasakawa. I appologise for how you were brought here. I have an offer for you, and you seem perfect for what I need. In return you'll have something I know you want very desperately. I have sent for your wife and she'll be here momentarily."

"My wife? What has she got to do with anything?"

"Everything actually. This concerns the both of you."

Eventually the door opened again and a young Nodoka came into the room. She ran to her husband when she saw him.

"Genma. What's going on? Soliers came and said I had to go with them."

"I don't know dear, but I think the Doctor here was about to explain."

"First off. I want to appologise for what I am about to do. If I honestly thought that you would both agree, then this part wouldn't be necesary. Genma Saotome, you have been charged with several hundred charges ranging from petty theft to assault. There exists enough charges from your training to put you away in a military prison for the rest of your life. And also for your friend Soun Tendo."

"You son of a bitch. You leave Tendo out of this. He has a wife and two daughters to take care of. What ever you want you deal with me."

"Mr Tendo would be an excellent choice, but the two of you are perfect for what we require."

"And what exactly do you 'require' ?"

"To give you a child."

Nodoka and Genma got quiet. They had been trying for years without success. Finally they had gone to a doctor and learned that Nodoka couldn't concieve. She could carry a child just fine, but conception was the problem. She hadn't told Genma yet, but she was begining to consider allowing a friend of the falimy's to carry a child for her husband. Genma was a martial artist and must have an hier. It broke Nodoka's heart o consider the child not be of her own blood.

Now here was a man offering a solution to her problems. She was starting to cry in joy. Genma knew when something was too good to be true.

"And what's your price for this miricle?"

Dr Hasakawa looked right into Genma's eyes and knew that what he was about to say could cost him his life. He only hoped that his gut was right and Genma Saotome was a good man inside.

"Your son's life."

Dr Hasakawa felt a rib crack from Genma's puch, and another when he hit the wall. Dr Hasakawa had left strict orders for the soldiers not to enter for any reason when he started. It would save their lives.

"May I explain now?"

"You bastard..."

"Not yet, but soon. I don't mean to kill your child. I have developed a procedure to create and train the perfect soldier. Excellent physical stock is the first part. That is where you come in."

"No, that is where me and my wife leave."

"If you walk out we will put you away for the rest of your life, and then we will have to offer this to Mr Tendo. If he also refises he'll join you in prison."

Genma froze.He had done a lot of things he wasn't proud of in his life, and his friendship with Soun had been the only saving grace until he met Nodoka. He couldn't let this bastard get near Soun.

"Talk."

"I have accuired your medical recaords and know about your difficulties. This is what changed you from being ideal to approach, to perfect. My procedure would bypass normal fertilization, and then would induce cell division and the end result would be at least two unborn babies that only need to be carried to term. I only need one baby for the project after I prove the cell division. You would have a child to raise on your own, but you would have to give up one to be born of a surrogate mother and raised as a soldier. Agree and you leave a free man and soon to be father. I can even garuntee a son."

Nodoka watched as her husband waged an internal war. His honor wouldn't allow losing a son like that, but his loyalty to Tendo couldn't allow soun to have to face the same choices. It broke her heart to speak and she vowed to herself that if she ever saw this doctor again...

"Yes. We'll do it, but we never see you again. Is that understood?"

Genma looked to his wife and felt a piece of himself die at this deal with the devil.

Nine months later, Ranma was born.

ooooo

"Let me get this straight. They're clones?"

"We're twins actually, well triplets I guess."

"The technology didn't exist at the time for clones. But the doctor knew how to generate identical twins."

"We're basically who you'd be if you lived our lives I guess."

And Akane spilled her glass of water on Ranma. The soldier twins fainted.

"So that rumor about Jusenkyo were true."

Ranma turned to the doctor.

"What?"

"I had people keep an eye on you and your father. When I learned about Jusenkyo, I thought it best to not tell the boys. I forgot to warn them on the way here. I guess I forgot. Ranma Saotome, please watch out for your brothers. A military base or my lab is all they've ever really know. They only know a little about the world from tv and the internet."

With that and still a few questions unanswered, Dr Hasakawa left the two boys that had become like sons to him with the family he had cheated them out of. When he got into the jeep he was crying.

"Home."

ooooo

Author's notes: I have had this idea kicking me in the brain. I finally gave in and wrote it down. It is not a rewrite of Ice King. I will get back to that one.

I don't know if this one will go over well or not, I'd love your opinions either way.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma, I just rent him.

Chapter 2 :Relationships

Sanji And Choji sat on the futon with their backs against each other. It was something they did when the were trying to assess the situation.

They're orders and training had been cancelled.

There were people, the emporer included, who were afraid that they were only monsters.

Their father, Dr Hasakawa, had told them to use their infiltration training and to try and blend in.

Above all else, they had been told that the people here were not the enemy.

The two boys only knew to look at it like a mission. It was an indefinate one, but a mission none the less.

They needed to accuaint themselves if the lives and personalities of their new family.

Their old father... they had to stop calling him that, he hadn't know that the boys had been looking at the reports on the Saotomes for the last few months. They had gotten curious. The both fully understood the reasoning behind the process used to bring them to life. They knew that this brother they shared could have easily been either of them.

They had all talked last night about what had been happening in each other's lives for the last couple decades. Hearing Ranma talk about how most of his life had been spent training had given the boys a familiar footing with the young martial artist.

Later that night, the three of them had kept talking.

The listened as Ranma explained that he somehow found them easy to talk to. He didn't understand a lot about how people were suppose to act in normal society who weren't martial artists. He also couldn't figure out why nobody could understand his trouble. Even his father had spent his youth interacting with other people. He had met Ranma's mother and even Akane's father. He had lived with people and knew how to act around them somewhat. Ranma hadn't very much, so he always felt like he was always missing something.

But Choji and Sanji understood. They had grown up very similar to Ranma. The only difference was that they had recieved training on how to act around other people. It was suppose to aid them in covert missions where they had to pretend to be someone else.

Ranma had just looked at them when they explained it. They watched and expected Ranma to ask for some pointers. Instead Ranma made one simple request they had never expected.

"Guys, please, don't act around me. I have enough trouble trying to understand other people."

The boys looked between each other slightly confused. They made a decision and an agreement with a look. They simply turned back to Ranma and responded in unison.

"Affirmative."

Ranma had just looked at them for a moment, and then smiled. They had asked why Ranma wasn't more disturb by their pressence and Ranma told them about all the times he had to deal with other copies of himself. He joked that it was nice that they weren't out to screw him or kill him or something worse.

When they had all gone to bed, they had been apprehensive. After they had talked for a few hours, they were more relaxed all around.

That was last night. Now they had different problems. Their room was not secure. To who ever was watching they, it looked like the boys were simply sitting still. To anyone who has ever dealt with twins growing up, they know that twins form their own language. Imagine being trained to talk without words.

Finally Sanji got up and stretched while Choji layed back down and started rumaging threw his bags.

* * *

ooooo 

Nabiki was curious. The boys had woken up, had breakfast, bathed, and then went back to their room. And had then sat down with their backs to each other quietly for about five minutes. Now they were seperating for the first time since they had arrived. She was curious where Sanji was going, but she wanted to know what Choji seemed to be hiding in his bags.

She watched as he turned to her hiden camera and held up a sign. It had one word.

_Now._

Nabiki was about to get up, but felt a hand on her shoulder the moment the sign could be read. She turned to see Sanji standing there, but he had only just left the boys' room.

"I would like to humblely request that you remove all of the survallence equipment you have installed in our bedroom. We didn't want to disturb you last night, but we wouldn't want anything to happen to your equipment. I know quite well how expensive it is. If there is anything you need to know, you only have to ask."

And that was it. He let go of her shoulder, he hadn't even been using any pressure. Then he left without a word.

They were good. One day they had discovered her camera and not only discovered it was hers, but had also confronted her before she even knew what was happening. She smiled a little and decided to back off for a bit. Besides, she had last nights tape of Ranma talking to the boys...

Her hidden compartment was laying open on her bookshelf. Nabiki walked over and saw evenything there, except for last night's tape.

She heard a light sound outside her door. She waited a moment. When she heard nothing further she opened her door. When she looked down she saw her crumpled tape. She picked it up to discoveres it was wrapped around something, a magnet. Now Nabiki was impressed. She had never taken her eyes off Sanji while he was in her room, but she had taken her eyes off her screen and off Choji.

"Damn they move fast."

Nabiki went to remove the hidden survalience equipment. She'd play nice for now.

* * *

ooooo 

Akane entered the dojo to see Ranma practising his katas. There seemed to be something differesnt about Ranma. Akane didn't know what the difference was, but she found herself blushing as she watched Ranma practice.

"Are we to assume that this is the Saotome family style of Martial Arts?"

"EEP!"

Akane hadn't even noticed the boys enter or even notice them sitting next to where she had been.

Ranma turned around and was about to joke at Akane for screaming, he caught a look from Sanji and almost understood him. He decided to answer the spoken question.

"Yeah. This is what pop's been training me for my whole life. I gotta lotta things I learned from other people, like the old ghoul, but pops taught me the basics. You guys want me to show you some?"

"I believe that would be highly acceptable. I request to go first."

Akane was a little more confused now. They had actually talked like normal people last night. She noticed that Ranma either was oblivious, or wasn't surprised.

"I could show both you guys at the same time."

"We find it to be more benificial if one of us has a personal instructor and the other watch for where we misinturpret our instructions."

"This has lead to our accuiring blackbelt in many arts that you informed us were the basis for many of the Anything Goes styles and methods."

Akane blinked. Ranma looked at the two boys for a minute. They were dressed in sweats and t shirts. He smiled.

Ranma never said a word. He took three steps back and moved to the side a little. Sanji soon stood across from him.

"High spped and impact training alright?"

"Sir yes sir."

Ranma just stared as Sanji took a loose stance.

Akane never saw Ranma throw the first punch. She suddenly realised that both fighters were going at each other. She had seen Ranma fight Ryouga, Kuno, Mousse, and his own father regularly. There was something different about this fight.

Ranma wasn't holding anything back. He wasn't using any of the special moves he had learned since coming to Nerima, but he wasn't holding back either. He also wasn't talking. He wasn't trying to goat his opponent.

Akane realised that she was missing something when Ranma and Sanji froze. Sanji was covered in sweat. Choji walked up and too Sanji's place as Sanji took a few steps back. Ranma didn't move a musscle until Choji was in the same pose that Sanji had stopped in.

"What just happened?"

"Ranma held a killing strike. Choji will now try to learn from the mistakes I made. I must now take my turn to obserse the training."

"Training? But You just said Ranma had a killing strike."

"I had a fatal hole in my defenses I never knew was there. It would take a martial artist of Ranma's caliber to see and exploit it, but I know such people exist and must train to over come such flaws."

Akane blinked. Sanji was doing it again.

"Why are the two of you suddenly talking like that?"

"Ranma requested us to."

"He wants you two to talk like old soldier movies?"

"... Yes. He does."

Akane realised that she had missed something, and she had the feeling that Ranma knew what it was.

She turned and was about to call to Ranma when he stopped. He had that famous smirk on his face.

"How the hell did I make the same mistake?"

"Anything goes holds it's strength in it's adaptability and it's misleading of one's opponents. It only looked to you like it was the same strike. You guys are good. Pops gonna be overjoyed. You guys'll be up to Nerima standars ina a few days at this rate."

"Ranma, what's going on? What happened?"

"I was showing them the basics and higher moves of the Saotome style of Anything Goes."

"How? By beating the crap out of them?"

"I never touched them Akane."

Akane paused and then looked closer to the soldier twins. There were to telltale bruises anywhere. She suddenly realised that she was looking at the bodies of effectively three sweating Ranmas. She felt herself blush in embassesment and left, fast.

"What happened to her?"

"Ranma, if I may?"

"Huh? Go ahead Choji."

"She finds you attractive. She most likely isn't sure about her own feelings or yours, so she was embaressed. She left because she became shy."

Ranma sweatdropped.

"How do you know that?"

"We were taught advanced forms of seduction and phycology. We are able to read a person's mind about her feelings and emotions in much the same way that you read an opponent in a fight. The difference is that most people aren't trained to hide there feeling too well. We noticed one person here actively showing signs of such training."

"Who?"

"I believe the boys are talking about little old me. I removed those things like you asked."

Ranma turned to Choji.

"Survailence equipment."

"Ah. Those things."

Nabiki felt an urge to facefault. Ranma knew about those things too?

"Anyways, I made a couple calls and confirmed that you two have been registered at Furinken starting tomorrow. You're even in Akane and Ranma's class it seems."

Sanji and Choji locked eyes for a moment. Choji smiled and turned to Ranma.

"I'd like to see some of these advanced moves that you mentioned."

Nabiki started to walk to the house. She was halfway when she realised that Sanji was standing next to her.

"Can I help you?"

"I'd like to see somethig as a normal high school student. Choji and I are suppose to be learnig to be normal."

"And that is?"

"A movie with a beautiful young woman."

Nabiki stared at him. She started to get an angry look in her eyes. All the while her eyes never left his. She could see understanding in them. Finally she sighed in defeat.

"How did you know?"

"Should I list the biological reations I noticed or just how you were acting?"

"Heh, I don't know you buster. I don't have any feelings about you like that."

"I know. Do you know what the first rule in a soldier's life about relasionships?"

Nabiki was starting to get a little nervous. That look was still in his eyes, and he was starting to hide it less.

"No, what?"

"Anyday you could die so never hesitate to enjoy life."

With that Sanji leaned forward and kissed Nabiki. Nabiki was shocked. She was outraged. She was... wrapping her arms around Ranm- Sanji. She knew that Akane would never forgive her if Nabiki had just once taken pleasures with the young stallion, even if it did cure him of his shyness around women. But here was someone with the perfect body that was shared by Ranma.

And he wanted her. He could somehow read her every thought and emotion. She had heard the boys talk about their training with Ranma. She knew that he was likely just using her. That was fine, she wanted to use him as well. Finally they broke off the kiss.

"Woah. So, should I assume that I'm going to be passed between you two like a piece of meat?"

"Despite overwhelming evidense to the contrary, my Brother and I are not the same person. It's true he was interested in you as well, but he backed down first when we talked about you. I was more willing to persue you."

"Wait, when did you two talk about that?"

"About thirty seconds before I left the room on your screen."

"You guys weren't saying..."

Realizasion dawned.

"Bingo. We can comunicate perfectly with each other with either a look or a touch. When our backs are against each other we speak much faster than normal. Imagine Ranma talking faster than he eats."

"Do I want to know how well you can read a woman's mind?"

"I'm not a virgin. Neither is Choji. Our lives weren't as sheltered as we made it out to be. It was mainly training on how to blend in, but we are soldiers. How far we go, Nabiki Tendo,I'll leave to you."

Nabiki just looked at Sanji and wanted to slap him. He had admited to just using women before and also that he planned to just use her.Nevermind that she had been planning the same thing.She was about to just leave him when he spoke one last thing quietly.

"I am a Saotome after all."

Nabiki paused and replayed the last few things in her head again. Her eyes widened slightly in understanding. She turned back around and walked up to Sanji.

"I'm not giving you an answer to that. If I tire of you, leave me alone. If you cheat on me I'll hurt you. If were going to try dating, then you better go wash up. I DO have standards."

Sanji calmly walked into the house towards the bathroom. Nabiki waited for him to be out of sight. When he was she bolted for her room to get ready. As she started to pick out her underware it fully hit her how far this date could go. Sanji was still a stranger. Nabiki thought for a moment and decided she didn't care. He wouldn't be a stranger after tonight, he'd be hers.

* * *

ooooo 

Authors notes:

If many of you haven't caught on, I will be using more mature themes and scenes in this fanfic. It will not be a lemon, but there may be occasional rinds of lime lying around.

I promise to keep it a little taseful.

Now to Rant... I really hate trying to write dialog for soldiers. My main insperation was from Full Metal Panic.

If you wonder about how well they act when trying to blend in, remember this: Most soldiers recieve about a year or two for training. These boys have been training in how to act like soldiers for over a decade. They have full control over who they are.

Maybe they'll eventially give Ranma a leason or two in knowing who you really are.


End file.
